Glidey McHorse
Glidey McHorse is a Pegasus tamed by Seamus in The Ex-Communicated Series. History Seamus left Glidey in Nova's horse pit, which led him to building a larger wall around the pit so Glidey couldn't escape. Not much else has been done with Glidey McHorse, rendering Glidey a minor character in The Ex-Communicated Series. The goal for The Ex-Communicated Series is for the trio to each tame a Pegasus. Nova trapped the first pegasus in the series in his horse pit but it was not tamed, making Glidey McHorse the first tamed Pegasus in the series. Sly was the only member of The Ex-Communicated Series who did not catch a horse, tamed or not. He had a suicidal cat named PussySlapper. He also got killed in that series, but he killed himself by running into Nova's cactus defenses. Death Sly was accused jokingly, by Nova and Seamus, to have deleted the Ex-Communicated world on purpose, so Glidey McHorse was lost. Seamus blamed Sly for "killing" Glidey and said "You're just mad I had Glidey McHorse, who will never be seen again." As an apology for killing Glidey, Sly drew up a contract saying that he will give Seamus a full year of handies. This means whenever Seamus uploads and there are no girls around, Sly will take over. The deal will reportedly work well for the both of them. Legacy, Other incarnations, and "Rebirth" Seamus and Sly later tamed birds in the new Ex-Comm world, and named Seamus' Glidey McBird. The two said that the new Glidey was a descendant of McHorse. Unfortunately, McBird was lost forever after the server booted Sly and Seamus for flying by using their birds. In yet another Ex-Comm world, Seamus tamed two goats and named them Glidey McGoat and Goaty McGlide, respectively. Seamus named the toy horse he received for Christmas during the Creature Secret Santa Stream, Glidey McHorse. "Rebirth" In a session of Minecraft Daily with Sly and Lucie, Lucie found and tamed a Pegasus who she named "Sly is butt." However, Sly later renamed it Glidey McHorse in honor of the original pegasus. A later Minecraft update changed Glidey into a normal horse and not much has been seen of him since. In another session of Minecraft Daily with Sly, Nova, and Kootra, Seamus came across a wooden plane that Sly, Ze, Kevin, and Steven had previously built. Kootra had previously come across it earlier in the session, but did not attempt to pilot it. Although it took the original four awhile to fly the plane, Seamus hopped in and quickly learned how to fly. He named it "Glidey McPlane" and claimed that it was "a plane with the spirit of Glidey McHorse." In Ex-comm Dragon Ball Z Mod there is a snake on top of a village roof named Glidey McSnake. Trivia *Sly seems envious of Seamus after Seamus tamed Glidey McHorse. *The origin of the name 'Glidey McHorse' is not known and was probably just made up by Seamus on the spot. *At the end of their recording, Seamus uses Glidey to report like a news anchor in a helicopter after Sly's death. *Seamus blames Sly for being jealous and deleting The Ex-Communicated world just because he was envious of Glidey. *Seamus received a toy 'Glidey McHorse' as a gift from James during the Secret Santa 8 Hour Stream. *Even though Glidey McHorse was lost years ago, his legacy continues to live on as Seamus has not forgotten Glidey McHorse. Seamus named several animals that he tamed Glidey Mc species and a plane (Glidey McPlane). Category:In-Game Pets Category:Running Gag Category:The Ex-Communicated Series